More AU Than You Could Even Imagine
by once.upon.a.fantasy
Summary: Spraypaint, a human teenager, gets whisked off into an odd world while watching videos on YouTube. A world where countries are people. Only... she's heard of this world before; she's seen it before. It was the last thing she saw before she disappeared. It was an anime. It was fake. But she was living it. OC/Canda and OC/America. Sucky summary, I know. Story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Where It Begins**

Call me Spraypaint.

No, I am not quoting Moby Dick. Seriously, call me Spraypaint. But if you must know, my real name is Pichu La'Mort.

I'm nineteen, I'm human, and I'm living in a world that isn't supposed to exist. But I guess I shouldn't start here. If this is going to be my story, I should start from the beginning.

Four years ago.

Back when things were normal.

* * *

"Pichu! Come downstairs and do the dishes!" I groaned, lifting my head off my pillow. "But it's Saturday, Lydia! Chores aren't how normal kids start their weekends!" I yelled back. A quick glance at my clock told me it was eight-thirty in the morning.

With a heavy sigh, I rolled out of bed, only fully waking up when my feet didn't get a grip on the floor and I faceplanted into the throw rug. And that was when my baby sister woke up. I could hear the annoyed yells from my brothers downstairs as the baby's wailing carried from my room to throughout the house.

"Shh, Aisling. Be quiet, pleeeese." I cooed, cradling my sister in my arms. Aisling was my special nickname for her. It came from a character from the movie Secret of Kells. Aisling's real name was Winifred, but I couldn't go around calling her by a name that was popular in the 1800's.

Aisling finally shut up when I stuck a pacifier in her mouth, leaving only my ears ringing. I pulled my laptop out from under my bed and flopping onto the mattress as I rested the laptop on my stomach, deciding to cruise the Internet for a while before officially starting the day. Same usual routine; Facebook, e-mail, Twitter, my school website, a blog I've been following, then YouTube.

Instantly, my favorite anime came up on the 'Recommended' list. I noticed a new episode almost immediately, and clicked the thumbnail, putting on my headphones so I wouldn't disturb Aisling again. I hummed along to the opening theme, mimicking the instruments as they played. The episode began with most of the characters gathered at a large, roundish table, all talking at once.

About thirty seconds into the video, I noticed something at the bottom while it was buffering. The length of the episode was way longer than it should've been. In fact, it was longer than any YouTube video should've been. 52590:00, it read.

"What the hell?" I stared at it for a while, disbelieving. My brain finally passed it off as a glitch or something. The episode stopped buffering and continued. Something in the middle of the table on the anime started glowing purple, but the characters didn't seem to notice.

I watched the glowing light grow bigger, taking up the entire screen. Then it did something I didn't expect. The light took over the entire web page, covering the white background and the thumbnails.

I recoiled, pushing the laptop away from me. In a sudden flash, the purple light burst, illuminating my room. Shutting my eyes tightly against the glare, an odd feeling took over. At first I felt like I was burning, then I was weightless.

Then I was gone.

* * *

**Well that was shorter than I expected. Terribly sorry about that. Next chapter will be up once I get a review, and the action should pick up a little. I'm planning for this story to have eight to twelve chapters, and most for them are going to be short, but they should be quickly uploaded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival**

I barely noticed I was falling until I landed flat on my back. I landed hard, with my head taking most of the impact to the point where I threatened passing out.

All around me, voices erupted. Most of them were confused, some worried, and a few sounded even scared. But all of them were yelling.

"What the bloody hell!?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Holy shit..."

"My pastaaaa!"

"Hey, lady, are you okay?"

A face popped into view, but the sudden process of the image made my head hurt even more. It was a teenage boy, I could tell, possibly just a few years older than me. He had messy, golden blonde hair and the bluest eyes I ever saw, slightly hazed by glasses.

"Guys, I think she's still awake." The boy called suddenly, not taking his gaze off of me. Some of the voices quieted a little bit, but I could still discern the quiet mumblings of supposed-to-be-secret conversations. The boy waved his hand in front of my face, "Hey, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

I couldn't focus, or even reply, because it just made my head hurt even more. I tried to move my right arm so I could shield my eyes from the blinding light that was being emitted from what I assumed was a lamp, but a sharp pain ran through it from my wrist to my shoulder, making me scream unexpectedly.

The boy's eyes got wide, and he jumped back, so I could only see the pale tan wall and that _freaking lamp_. "Can we move her off the table-aru?" A voice with an Asian accent spoke up.

A British voice replied, "No, I think she might've broken something. If we move her, we could make it worse."

I heard a quiet mumble, which was drowned out by yet another voice, which I recognized as the blond boy's, masked slightly with horror, "Her arm, guys. It's, like... bent. Backwards."

More loud voices spoke up, cluttering my thoughts and making my head hurt again. I tried to speak and tell them to all shut up, but my voice didn't seem to be working.

The back of my throat felt blocked, as if I had just drank a mouthful of water but didn't swallow it. Only... it tasted thicker than water. And more copper-y.

With a horrible realization, I realized why I couldn't talk. In fact, now that I realized it, I couldn't _breath_.

Slowly, I lifted my left hand to my neck, holding it loosely in the universal sign for choking. I didn't know if drowning in blood counted as choking, but I was seeing stars. Then, more voices.

"Guys, she's turning blue!"

"I berieve she has a ross of oxygen."

"Shit, shit, shit, what do we do?"

"This has got to be the most exciting meeting ever."

At that moment, my brain was so foggy, I would've thrown up. But since I hadn't had anything to eat this morning or for dinner last night, I had nothing to throw up.

So I coughed.

And I could breath.

But it was too late, and darkness was already filling my vision. Slowly, I felt the rest of my body going limp as I fell unconscious.

* * *

The next couple of minutes, or was it hours? Maybe days?, were complete chaos. I faded in and out of consciousness, and every time I opened my eyes again there was a different person.

First the blonde boy from earlier.

Then another blonde boy, but older and with green eyes, no glasses, and thick eyebrows.

Third was a man whose eyes were so purple I could've been jerked back to reality right then and there from shock.

Yet another blonde, with really short hair and blue eyes.

I couldn't tell how long I stayed out after I fainted again, but each time I woke up, which was only for seconds at a time, I felt the same falling sensation I did earlier. It took me what seemed like an age to realized I was being pushed through various hallways on what I assumed to be a gurney.

The sixth time I woke, the first boy I had seen was there again, and I didn't feel like I was moving anymore. I didn't pass back out, either, but instead tried to ask what happened.

It came out sounding more like a toddler trying to talk for the first time. Nevertheless, the boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree when I made a sound.

"She's awake! England, Germany, guys, she's awake!"

_England? Germany? What?_

"Thank goodness! You gave us all quite a scare in the conference room, falling from the ceiling and all that." I turned my head towards the British accent to see the green-eyed blonde again, and the short-haired blonde.

There were some other people there, too, like the man with the purple eyes, a guy with dark brown eyes and darker brown hair, and _another_ blonde, also a guy, who had shoulder-length hair.

"Who... Who r'you people?" I asked groggily. "N' where'm I?" "I am England."

Arthur.

"This is America..."

Alfred.

"...Russia..."

Ivan.

"...Germany..."

Ludwig.

"...France..."

Francis.

...and Japan."

Kiku.

"And you, my dear, are in a hospital." "Wha' happen'd?" I realized I couldn't feel my right arm anymore. My voice was steadily coming back as I finally began to come to. "Well..." England, so he was called, continued,

"You broke your right elbow, punctured a lung, broke two ribs, and got a concussion. You've been out for nearly seven days. We managed to patch up everything, but you'll have to keep your cast for a few more months, since it didn't set properly." That explained something, I guess, but I still had more questions, "Why am I here?"

"Ve vere actually hoping you could explain zat." The short-haired blonde, who I recognized as Germany, surprised me by speaking up.

Arms crossed, he walked to the foot of my bed and stood authoritatively, almost glaring, as if waiting for me to say something.

There was nothing but silence. Finally, America went from the side of my bed to where Germany was and placed a hand on his arm, "Dude, I think you're scaring her."

Then everything clicked.

I sat up straight, bringing yet more stars to my vision, but stayed upright as I pointed a finger accusingly at the three blondes. "I know you guys!" They all stared at me as if I had grown a second head, and I didn't blame them.

"I... I mean, I've heard of you before. I recognize you. All of you." They just looked more and more baffled with every word I spoke. But I kept talking, "And, and, Italy should be here!" Germany's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "And Canada!" America's eyes widened. "And there's... there's China, and Belarus! Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Spain, a-and Romano!"

My mind was too overwhelmed to remember anything else, but that was all I needed. Every person in the room looked confused and shocked in one way or another. Germany reacted first, "How do you know zis?" He demanded, yelling, "Who sent you? Vere are you from?"

I was positive at this point the only thing stopping him from grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth was America and England.

"She's from a different dimension." Russia answered blatantly, as if it were obvious. Slowly, everyone's eyes turned to Russia, even my own. The man could only smile innocently,

"Oops. I guess I should've told you guys."

* * *

The next hour and half was filled with Russia explain how he had accidentally opened a portal to a secondary dimension while experimenting with black magic that morning, and me explaining that where I was from, they weren't even real. That they were a TV show.

England slumped into a seat, propping his elbow on the arm and holding up his head with two fingers. I imagined he was taking in the shock of the fact somewhere, _somewhere_ he was fake.

By this time a few other countries had walked in, and the ones who had actually stayed were China, Italy, and Canada, though no one but me seemed to notice him.

"By the way, dude, what's your name?" America asked suddenly. "Oh, uh, Spraypaint. My name is Spraypaint." "Huh." Was the reply, "They sure do have weird names in your world." I scoffed, slightly offended, "Not weird! Just... different."

I decided not to tell him his name was Alfred F. Jones in my world, too.

Or that they all had a huge fanbase.

Or the hundreds of girls that were die-hard FrUS, and UKUS shippers.

That third one could wait.

* * *

**Alright, so that was chapter two. It was actually chapters two and three, but I combined them. Hope you enjoyed it, and chapter three should be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Canada's House**

"You can't stay at the hospital anymore, since technically there's nothing really wrong with you." It was the next day. England was at the side of my bed, holding my good hand in his own comfortingly.

My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. "But- but- but, where will I stay, then? I can't just sleep on the streets!" England stopped me from working myself into hysterics.

"Spraypaint, Spraypaint, don't worry. The other countries and I are discussing who has enough space at there house so you can stay in until we figure out how to get you back home." He kept his voice very steady, his head slowly bobbing up and down to the rhythm of his words.

Just then, France poked his head in the door, "Uh, England. We 'ave got a minor problem..." He looked at me sympathetically, and my heart dropped. My eyes quickly scanned the nearly-empty room until they spotted something. Or should I say, someone.

Canada, who was looking absently at a painting, sat in one of the chairs against the wall, Kumajiro sitting in his arms.

Slowly, I lifted my good arm and pointed to the invisible nation, "What about..." I swallowed, not wanted to finish the sentence for fear it might be rejected, "What about Canada?"

"Canada?" America blinked, "When did you get here?" Canada looked slightly distraught at the fact he hadn't even been noticed by his brother.

"He's been here since yesterday." I answered, earning Canada's and America's attention. I could sense him smile a little bit. "He fell asleep in here last night, too, when you guys left."

"Oh," England straightened up a bit, "Well, then. Canada? Do you have any room in your house for Spraypaint to stay at?" Canada nodded, "Yes. Of course."

"Awesome!" America bounded across the room to high-five his brother, "I totally knew we could count on you, bro!"

* * *

"...and this is where you'll be staying." Canada swung the door open to reveal a medium-sized bedroom, furnished with a single twin bed, a writing desk, a door that I assumed led to the bathroom, and a dresser.

The walls were painted as to make it seem as if one was in a winter-y forest. There was even a doe and her fawn painted behind one of the trees.

"Wow..." I breathed, more stunned by the artwork than the room itself. "Did you paint this?" I asked Canada. "No. Not exactly. I drew the original design for is on a piece of paper, and France painted it on the walls."

"This is awesome." I said for probably the tenth time that day. Setting down the small bag Hungary and Liechtenstein had so curiously packed for me, I turned and gave Canada a hug. He stiffened for a moment, then hugged me back somewhat awkwardly.

I pulled away, smiling warmly at him as I held him at arm's length with my hands on his shoulders. "Thank you. For letting me stay here." Canada laughed slightly, pretending to fix his glasses to hide the blush he thought I couldn't see.

"Thank you for noticing me." I hugged him again, then went off to go take a shower and change into my nightclothes, seeing as it was extremely late in the day now.

Later, after I had finished brushing my hair, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom to get a nightgown.

What I expected was to return and find the bag sitting on the floor where I left it. What I _didn't_ expect was Canada, folding the clothes and organizing them neatly in the dresser.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I spun around, hiding behind the bathroom wall. The last thing I needed right now was for Canada to see me half-naked.

I closed the bathroom door, carefully and silently, then pressed my ear against the wall to listen for the sound of footsteps that indicated Canada had left the room. Suddenly, I remember the floors were carpeted. I wouldn't be able to hear when Canada leave.

_Shit_. I swore mentally, trying to figure out how to know when Canada had left without him seeing me. I tried looking under the bathroom door, but it wasn't high enough. I tried opening the door just a crack, but it seemed too obvious.

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the front door, and I almost cheered. From the other side of the door, I heard Canada say, "Who could that be this late?"

I waited until I heard England's voice saying hello to Canada, and Canada returning the greeting. I bolted, quickly darting from the bathroom to the dresser in the blink of an eye.

Pulling open a drawer, I noticed Canada organized the clothes by dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, and nightclothes, but the sixth remaining drawer was left nearly empty, save for a few socks and tights rolled into little balls.

On the floor, I noticed three more pairs of socks, one of them half rolled into a ball. Even from where I was standing, I could see all of the, _ahem_, other clothing was still in the bag, completely untouched.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. He was so cute, being so shy and all. I couldn't but remember how, when watching the show, I always had a massive crush on Canada. And America, Japan, England, and a tiny one on Russia, but it was usually only when he was being stalked by Belarus.

"It was so nice of you to take her in, Canada." I froze, hearing England's voice approaching the door. Pulling a nightgown from the drawer, I re-shut it and pulled the garment over my head.

It was Liechtenstein's, so it was a little lower than knee-length, and was a dark maroon color with a tiny white bow on the collar, and white half-circle buttons on the back, trailing from the neckline down to where just above my hips would be.

Just as soon as I started on the first button, Canada and England appeared at the door. I smiled at them, saying hello to England as well.

"Hello there, Spraypaint. Just checking in to make sure everything's gone well." England said, making my smile brighter.

I was fumbling with button number two as I tried to get it to work. The cast on my arm made it extremely hard for me to do just about anything, and even more so considering I was right-handed.

"Would you... Would you like some help with that?" England offered, motioning to the dress. I blinked, standing still for less then a moment before nodding and walking over to him with a small 'thank you'. I turned around and pulled my waist-length black hair over my shoulder, holding it there so it wouldn't get in the way.

I realized letting England help with the dress was a mistake from the second he even moved his hands to start buttoning it. At that moment, I was glad he couldn't see me, because I was a brighter red than one of Romano's tomatoes.

At one point, England's hand accidentally touched the small of my back. It was quicker than a second, and I'm not even sure he noticed, but I still tensed, biting my tongue so I wouldn't let out a fangirly squeal.

He finished buttoning up the dress faster than I had even gotten the first button done, "There." At England's words, I turned back around and let my hair fall back into place. "Thanks." I said again, for the third time that night.

"So, it seems things are all going splendidly. Seeing as you're dressed in your nightclothes, I'm assuming you're about to go to bed." I think I missed something he said. I was too busy listening to just his accent to really pay attention. "I'll be off now. Good night, Spraypaint."

"Good night to you, too, England. And thanks again for checking up on me." England beamed, "Not a problem at all, dear." _Siiiigh_. He called me dear...

"Would you like some maple syrup?" Canada's voice caught me off guard. I suddenly realized England was gone, and in his place was a white mug with the Canadian maple leaf on it.

I blinked. "What?" Canada glanced to the side awkwardly, "I always have maple syrup before bed. I was wondering if you might want some, too." I noticed he was actually holding two mugs, one for himself and the other for me.

With yet another thanks, I graciously took the cup. The maple syrup wasn't really that bad. It had been heated up so it was about the thickness of hot chocolate. In fact, it tasted a lot like hot chocolate. Very sweet hot chocolate.

Both Canada and I eventually went off to bed. I noticed Canada's room was directly across from me, which made me smile a bit. For some reason, I felt safer.

_Safer from what?_ A voice in the back of my head asked. And I didn't reply, because I didn't have an answer. At least not one I wanted to admit. But that night I fell asleep slowly, and the last thought that left my mind was _safer from home._

* * *

**Yay for chapter three! I actually have six chapters written, and I'm just waiting to see if I should continue before I post anything else. I'm not sure whether this story will have Spraypaint end up with Canda, or someone else, or wind up going back home. I guess I'll just go where the reviews take me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, just a quick warning, this chapter is a little bit sad. It shows some insight on Spraypaint's past, and has a bit of fluffy fluff at the end. And it's really short. *facedesk* Next chapter should be longer, and it involves Spain, Prussia, and Greece's cats!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Just a Dream**

_I was curled up into a tight ball, letting my older twin brothers hug me comfortingly. We said nothing, just sat in a corner and held each other. I was nine, I can remember, and in the room just below us, I heard them screaming at each other again._

_"You're the reason we're living in this dump! If you would just get off your lazy ass and get a job, maybe we could live in an actual house!"_

_"Do you think jobs just grow on trees, Rebekah? I'm trying to find one, and you know I am! I'm actually attempting to support my family instead of working six hours a week at a dead-end job!"_

_"Oh, please, Jerald, you wouldn't give a damn if one of those kids woke up with their heads cut off!"_

_"Are you trying to say I don't care about them? Those children are my life, I'd do anything for them!"_

_"Oh? Is that why you hit Pichu?" I winced, at the insult and memory both._

_"That was an accident, Rebekah, you know that!"_

_"Right, an accident because you were drunk off your ass and she didn't get out of your way quick enough!" I had started crying at this point, silently, as I buried my face into Samuel's shoulder._

_"Drunk? You're mad at me for being drunk once? What about you? Going out every weekend and not coming home until the crack of dawn, leaving us to worry about you! This is New York, you stupid bitch! Anyone could just pick you off the streets!"_

_"I wish they did, Jerald, because at least then I wouldn't have to come home to your penniless, worthless, lazy a-"_

_SMACK_

_Time froze. I felt my brothers hold their breath, waiting for the next bout of yelling, waiting for any indication she wasn't hurt._

_But it never came._

_The next sound they heard was the door to the apartment slam shut, then muffled sobbing. Samuel and Emmanuel glanced at each other, then Emmanuel carefully got to his feet. Samuel did the same, picking me up and placing me on his back at the same time. They went downstairs to where the living room was, only to find our mother, crying into a pillow._

_The twins had tried to comfort her, but the minute she noticed me, her expression turned sour. "He left because of you. Never forget that. You are the reason we have these fights, and now he's gone and it's all your fault."_

_And she was right._

I had my arms wrapped around Samuel, bawling into his shoulder. It took me a while to realize it wasn't my older brother, but Canada. He was sitting next to me on the bed, holding me while I cried like a two-year-old.

I was shaking, convulsing slightly from the sobs. Canada said nothing, and I was glad, because I didn't want to talk at all.

I eventually stopped crying, slowly falling back asleep from exhaustion. My good hand was clutched around the fabric of Canada's nightshirt, muscles tense even though the rest of my body had relaxed. I didn't want to let go; I didn't want him to leave.

Carefully as to not wake me, I could tell, he fixed the sheets so they once again covered me, the lay down on the bed, above the comforter. Canada had shifted his arms so he was hugging me now rather than simply holding me.

I moved so my head rested in between his jawline and his neck. He rested his chin on the top of my head

The darkness of the room finally reached me, and I closed my eyes, and let myself fall asleep to the sound of Canada's steady breathing.

* * *

**I told you it was short. I seriously squee'd so much writing this. This is possibly one of my favorite chapters. Be sure to R&R, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap, it's a long chapter! I swear, my muse for this story just goes up and down...**

**Without further ado, Chapter five.**

**WAIT. Forgot something. ****_Ahem_****, I own nothing but the plot and Spraypaint!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Bad Touch... Duo?**

When I woke up again, it was morning, and Canada was gone. In fact, the bed was so completely undisturbed, I thought I had dreamed it.

I got up out of bed and changed into regular clothes, a white button-down shirt and blue jeans from Ukraine.

When I couldn't get the smalls buttons to connect, I gave up and threw a black tank top on, wearing the white button-down over it and tying the two ends in the front, just above my rib cage.

I checked myself in the bathroom mirror and saw my eyes were red, slightly puffy from crying. _So it was real._ I mused, rubbing my eyes until the puffiness went away.

From the kitchen, I could smell something cooking. It smelled like bacon, but a little bit different. I walked out of the bedroom, stretching, and went into the kitchen.

It was a small house, only one story, and had an adjoined kitchen and living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an attic.

In the kitchen, Canada was already awake and cooking what seemed to be breakfast. The kitchen island had three plates on it, two of which had food on them.

Kumajiro was sitting on a couple of phonebooks on the barstool at the island, eating. Canada must've heard me walk in, for he spun around quickly, startled.

I raised my hands in front of me defensively, "It's just me, Spraypaint." Canada relaxed, "Oh. Glad to see you're up so early, considering you didn't get much sleep last night."

Immediately, I froze. Canada gave me a soft, shy smile, "It's alright, you don't have to talk about it. I used to have bad dreams and wake up in the middle of the night, too."

"Oh." Was all I could say. There was an awkward silence, then Kumajiro broke it by accidentally dropping a bread roll on the floor.

Canada and I both jumped, even though the noise was soft. "I-I made breakfast!" He swept over to the empty plate, then back to the oven, then once again to me.

I could've blinked and missed it, but Canada had filled the plate with food quicker than I could process it.

A smile crossed my face, and I took the plate from him with a small thanks.

Kumajiro was once again sitting on Canada's lap, and Canada and I were sitting at the kitchen island, eating breakfast.

"What's life like in your world?" Canada asked suddenly, sitting up straight. I nearly choked on my bacon. Looking up at him, confusion from his sudden question showed in my voice, "What?"

Canada blushed, "I, uh, mean... Is it different from here?" "Well..." I thought for a moment, "I suppose in some ways it is."

"How so?" He was leaning forward slightly, looking interested in hearing about the alternate dimension. I paused, realizing I didn't have anything to say. Thinking over it, there didn't seem to be many immediate differences.

"Actually, I think our... worlds... are pretty similar. We're a bit more dysfunctional, I guess." Canada looked somewhat disappointed. "Oh." he said, the former enthusiasm gone.

"I can..." Canada's eyes brightened ever so slightly. "I can tell you about my family..." And that was all it took. The familiar twinkle came back. Canada hopped up out of his seat and grabbed my hands, leading me over to the couch and sitting me down.

He then plopped down on the floor in front of me, sitting Indian-style with his chin resting in his hands and Kumajiro in his lap, all in just a second or two.

After a small moment of hesitating, I told him about how I lived in an apartment complex, and how I had to share a room with my baby sister. I told him about Samuel and Emmanuel, who were supposed to go to college next year, and Lydia, my other sister who watched over us. I explained how we had just moved for the fourth time that year, and there were still boxes everywhere.

Canada listened to all of it, showing interest in every little detail, every new subject. I left out the part about my parents fighting when I was little, partly because I was afraid I'd begin to cry again.

But that luck wasn't on my side. Canada noticed the scar on my head and asked how I had gotten it. I went silent, my brain rushing to think of an answer that wouldn't give anything away.

"I tripped and hit my head on a table when I was little." I didn't even realize I had said anything. I nodded once, as if confirming it. Canada seemed to buy it, and I inwardly sighed in relief. It wasn't completely a lie...

Suddenly, Canada noticed the clock and jumped to his feet, "Crap, I have to go!" I slowly stood up as he pulled a red sweater over his head and picked up Kumajiro. "Where are you going?" "The Allies are having a meeting. I really have to be there."

He was about to open the front door when he turned back and looked at me, "I should be back in about three hours. You can just make yourself at home until then." He smiled, "Bye, Spraypaint." And shut the door.

I stood there for a moment, trying to calculate what I should do for three hours. About twenty minutes later, I decided to go outside.

I walked out of the house, scribbling a note for Canada in case I wasn't back before him.

Outside, it was snowing. But the weird thing was, it was only snowing around Canada's house. Right where his yard ended, the snowfall stopped as well.

It took me a minute to find a path through the snow, which went up to my ankles, and wound up following Canada's footprints. Once I was past the yard, I heard a voice call, "Hey, Señorita!"

I spun around, only to see Spain running up to me, waving. He stopped in front of me and paused momentarily to catch his breath. "So, looks like Canada went off on another meeting. Good news for you, cause that means you'll be able to hang out with me and Prussia!" Spain beamed, as if the opportunity to hang out with him was like winning a million dollars.

"So, what do you say, Señorita?" It didn't take me very long to think it over. "Yeah! Sure, it sounds like fun!" I replied. Not like I really had anything else to do, anyways. Spain looked like he was about to jump up and down cheering. "¡Muy bien! Come on, let's go!"

He took my good hand and started running the way he came from, letting me catch up so I could follow him easier.

It took less than a minute to arrive at a park, where I immediately noticed a bunch of cats attempting to catch a small, yellow bird, who was flitting just above their paws and cheeping like mad.

As Spain and I approached, I could see Prussia, who was trying to separate the animals. Prussia was frantically jumping up and down, trying to grab the bird, while simultaneously picking up the various cats and setting them to the side, only to have them start attempting to catch the bird again.

"Prussia!" Spain waved his arm, catching the attention of his friend. As soon as Spain and I walked up, the bird, who I now recognized as Gilbird, dove into Prussia's hair, hiding. The cats, who I assumed were Greece's, did the same; all eight of them darting behind Spain's legs, fur bristled and hissing at me.

"Hey, you found her!" Prussia grinned cheekily at Spain, then turned to me. "Sup, you must be Spraypaint. I'm the awesome Prussia, nice to meet me, the pleasure is yours." I giggled as Spain smacked Prussia's arm, "Prussia! That's no way to greet a lady!"

Prussia was about to reply when one of the cats leapt, landing perfectly on the back of Prussia's head. He shrieked and took off, trying to grab the cat and get it off his head while at the same time trying to protect Gilbird.

"So that's the awesome Prussia, huh?" I looked back at Spain, whose expression had changed from joy to sheer embarrassment. "Sorry about him, Señorita." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, taking a moment to look around the park. It was placed in a grassy field, partly surrounded by a forest. On one side of the park was a hill, and on the other was a lake.

In the middle of the park, where we were standing, was a miniature playground. It had a single slide, two swing sets with two swings each, monkey bars, and a dome-shaped jungle gym.

"So, I hear you're rooming with Cadana, Señorita." Spain drew my attention back to him. "Canada." I corrected. He didn't seem to notice, and continued talking.

"Shame, really. If I had some extra room, I would've let you live at my place." Spain grinned at me, and I could feel blush crawling involuntarily across my cheeks.

Just then, Prussia came back, cat-free and Gilbird resting atop his head. "Spain, don't be trying to flirt with ze new girl." Spain faked a scowl at his friend, then stuck out his tongue.

"Aw, but c'mon, Prussia, you have to admit Spraypaint is pretty cute, huh?" Throwing his arm around my shoulders, Spain only made me blush harder. I ducked under his arm and stepped to the side, spinning ever so slightly so I was almost standing in between Prussia and Spain.

"C'mon, guys, Spain must've brought me over here for a reason!" I laughed. The countries nodded, as if just remembering something. "Close your eyes and vait here, ve'll be right back."

I did so, putting my good hand over my eyes, and waited. I could hear footsteps, whispering, and the rustling of fabric. Moments later, something was slipped over my head and my broken arm was moved slightly.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I heard Prussia say. When I did, then first thing I noticed was the brightly colored fabric wrapped around my arm.

It was a sling, made of the most vivid shade of violet I had ever seen, with little skulls and black hearts patterned on it. I suddenly realized I recognized the pattern from somewhere.

"Are... Are these my pajamas?" I glanced up at Prussia and Spain, who both immediately avoided eye contact with me, looking sheepish.

"Ven you vere in the hospital, zey had to cut off most of ze pajama shirt to fix your arm, und lung, und ribcage." Prussia explained, "So France, Spain, and I made a sling out of it."

I broke into a smile, bounding forward to wrap them each in a hug. "Thank you, guys!"

Two days I had been conscious, and I had already said 'thank you' more times than I could count, broke down in front of Canada, and now was wearing a sling made out of pajamas. However long it would take to get me back home, I could tell it was going to feel like forever.

Suddenly, the happy moment was interrupted by England and Russia approaching us. England had a solemn look on his face, while Russia was smiling indifferently.

"Ah, Spraypaint, I believe we have a problem." England began, trailing off and looking at Russia expectantly, as if expecting him to finish the sentence. When he didn't, the Brit carried on.

"It's about the whole 'dimensional thing'. Since it was an accident, Russia can't remember the incantation he used to open the portal, and we can't find it in any of the books."

My eyes were slowly getting bigger as England continued to talk. My mind kept jumping to the worst things that could've happened, but the worst-case-scenarios also seemed to be the most likely.

"What're you saying?" Spain asked from behind me. England took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm afraid we can't get you home, Spraypaint. It's impossible."

My jaw went slack, and I felt myself getting dizzy from shock, "Wh-what?" "We're really sorry, Spraypaint. Russia and I will keep trying, but so far there's nothing we can do to get you home."

Spain and Prussia had stepped up next to me, with each of them placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I felt like I couldn't breath. _No way home? _It couldn't be. There had to be a way! But I kept my mouth shut anyways.

Russia and England had already began to walk off again, but Russia quickly turned back to me, "I hope you're good at adapting to new place. It'll help for now, da, Spreepint?" I didn't feel like telling him he pronounced my name wrong.

Once they had left, Prussia finally spoke, "Zis is so not awesome..." Spain nodded in agreement, "We're really sorry, Señorita." Spain echoed England.

I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge either of them. I was never going home. That was it. I would never see my brothers, or Aisling, or Lydia ever again.

Russia's words rang in my head, and, the more I mulled it over, the more I seemed to accept it. I would just have to get used to living in a world like this.

A world that wasn't even supposed to exist.

* * *

**Aw, Spain is so cuuute! And then bad news. Nice job ruining the moment, England. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm sure a lot of you have realized that I haven't updated in a little over two weeks. First of all, sorry about that. There is no second of all...**

**The reason for the late updates is because I type all of my stories on my iPod notes, and I LOST MY FRIKKIN IPOD. I didn't lose it, actually... I know it's somewhere in my house near the arm of the couch, but I'm not sure whether it's on the floor or inbetween the cushions...**

**I'm sure I'll keep updating the story once I find my iPod, and I will try as hard as I can to finish the story! (Cause I have a really bad habit of leaving stories unfinished, and it bothers me as much as it bothers the seven-maybe-ten-ish followers I have.)**

**A couple of words concerning the story, I'm pretty sure I know how it's going to end. In fact I have the last chapter already typed up and ready to go. All I have to do is lead up to the final chapter. The story itself shouldn't be more than eleven chapters, and if it hits fifteen then it's because my chapters are SHORT. I mean, honestly, my longest chapter is 2,225 words. From now on, I'll try to keep the chapters between 1250 and 2000 words.**

**I think that's all I have to say for right now... In the meantime, have an awesome weekend!**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	7. You're all going to love me

**Ahaha, you're all going to love me (at least I know one of you will).**

**I FOUND MY IPOD! *waits for cheering stop***

**I am currently in the middle of typing Chapter 5 on it, so don't lose faith in the story! (seriouslyguysipromiseicanget itfinished)**

**I just wanted to post this for you guys so I could let you all know I haven't completely given up on MAU (Shut up, I'm abbreviating it.)**

**That's it for now, so hasta la pasta~**

**Oh wait! TODAY IS JAPAN'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIHON! AND SINCE SPAIN'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SPAIN, TOO!**


End file.
